


Turning Tables

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Series: Attempting to Fix it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Reunion Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: Instead of Steve stopping by in Endgame Bruce does.





	Turning Tables

After Rhodey, the last one left on her call hung up, she sat down, crippled with the torment of the unrecoverable souls she wept against her hands. Hopeless, she felt alone, tired as her bones ached, her body crying out for rest from this guilt. With so much pain, for ending of half the universe, as if it was held in her hands. Waiting for an opportunity, a glimpse of the resolution, five years of trial and error. 

When she heard footsteps, abnormally loud footsteps. A watery smile pulled at the corner of her lips knowing the only person who it could be before seeing their face. Bruce, her mind for a moment was taken away from all the sadness. Crouching through the doorway, he waved, walking towards her “hey Nat” he said when approaching her.

Lifting up the other half of her sandwich, she gestured for them to share attempting to distract him from her current state. He gently took it from her grasp then tried to sit in a chair, eventually, he gave up leaning against the table in front of her. He swallowed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich whole, she felt a final tear drip down the side of her face, quickly she brushed it away. “What are you doing here?” she asked, knowing that his response would be something she wouldn't like. 

He looked at her, with such empathy, a look that she knew made his heart filled with sorrow, “I’m here for you” Bruce said simple, folding his arms. “Natasha, I put this on myself, Thanos, for so long-too long” he took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you, through all of this” he added Natasha lifted her head, locking eyes she reached for his hand. 

“I’m happy you weren’t, you finally became one with yourself” she gave his hand a squeeze, Natasha went to pull away when Bruce clasped both of her hands. Over the years she had wanted to reach out to him, try again for a future together. A few times she had plotted climbing through the window of his apartment, yet every time she came to the same conclusion, if he wanted to be with her, he would be. 

“You gave me this, an option, when you helped me control it, you showed me a different perspective”. Finally, she thought, he had been the one giving the pep talk not needing it. She was happy seeing him comfortable in his own skin. Some days it felt like forever since they were figuring out the lullaby, days like today, with him here, it felt like no time has passed. 

Natasha went silent, she looked at their hands for a moment, seeing his big green hands cover hers, avoiding his gaze. She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should speak her next words “why did you leave Bruce?” She said with a clenched jaw then leaned back in her chair waiting for a response. “After all these years, you’ve never told me” she pressed him for an answer with her guilt.

Bruce huffed slumping his shoulders with a soft frown, unknowing that she was trying to change the subject. “When I lost control I felt like a weapon, I couldn’t live with myself, when I left I was the hulk for two years, hiding from my shame. I knew that if I had stayed, you would have tried to convince me it wasn’t my fault and that wasn’t what I wanted to hear. It could only go on for so long until I accidentally came across your message on the quinjet when I heard your voice I couldn’t hide anymore.” He paused, sucking in a breath. 

Though she had known for so long why but hearing out loud, saying it to her gave it a different meaning. It felt comforting to know that she brought him back. Natasha felt her heart mend, that emptiness wasn’t as present as before. “Well, if we’re honest” she smirked, “I thought you left because I pushed down that hole” Bruce chuckled at her comment. 

Natasha looked at their hands then peered into his eyes again “I do love this look on you, the green, but would it be rude to ask just to see Bruce?” He frowned closing his eyes, his green began to fade his body shrinking down till there was only Bruce. He grabbed a chair that he could finally fit in, Natasha’s breath was short. The first thing she noticed was his hands as he moved his chair close enough that their knees touched, clasping them together again. Natasha could feel his soft skin placed over the calluses. She missed the comfortable bubble that they had before he left, they lived in the honeymoon stage no matter how many bullets were flying. 

He huffed “Nat, you are doing amazing and important things but I’m going to tell you what you would have told me if I didn’t leave” he licked his lips. “This isn’t your fault” Bruce said firmly, “I’m not saying don’t try, but please don’t put this on yourself, the guilt of half the empty universe.” She understood what he was saying but was lost at the sight of his eyes hidden behind his frames.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lip “oh how the tables have turned Banner”. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, they both appreciated the irony of the situation. Flustered Bruce chewed at his cheek, her eyes found themselves drawn his lips, watching as his tongue grazed across them. She had forgotten his sun-kissed skin and how well it complimented his features perfectly.

“I’ve missed you” he said, she looked at him and saw the cautious and careful Banner, the one she’d adored. His eyes down avoiding hers, she’d missed him too but she wasn’t going to tell him that yet. She watched as his lips squirmed, thinking up his next influential statement. 

Her mind couldn’t help but wonder if they’d run away like he suggested Clint’s farm. Where they would be in their lives together now, if they would still be together, she liked to think they would be. “It has been a while since I’ve seen just you, I’m enjoying it” she leaned forward. Natasha decided to give in, giving him a small peek of how she was feeling. Truly, she wished that he would stay with her and never leave again.

He leaned his head in closer, she entangled her foot with his. She’d forgotten how easy it was to get lost in his eyes as she was gazing at him. “Natasha, I- I’ve never moved on from this, from you” he confessed, he’d been the one to leave but stayed loyal to her. She was stunned by his comment, he made it all sound so simple, for a moment they were just a pair longing for each others touch.

“Are you trying to boost my ego Doc?” She asked she hid behind a smile, satisfied with his honesty. She wouldn’t say it but he had been her deepest desire still. Often she pictured what it would have been like if she hadn’t pushed him down that hole. If she instead stayed with him, kissing him, where it would have left them. 

He was starting to get frustrated, unable to crack her, she was a woman who is immune to several types of persuasion during interrogations. Slowly he moved his head closer towards her, his lips lingered in front of her making sure she wasn’t going to pull back. He pressed his lips to hers, she kissed him back with closed eyes. She embraced him with her mouth, slipping her tongue into his. He groaned, reaching for the side of her face, entangling his fingers softly into her hair. The pair took in the taste of another, appreciate the feeling their intimacy, it had been too long. 

She let go of his lips to climb into his lap, straddling him, she clasped his left wrist pulling it towards her waist. She did miss him, she kissed him once, once was enough to wait for 7 years. Here, now as he tugged down her turtleneck down to place kisses on her jugular, she knew it was worth the wait. She forgot how gentle he was with her, how he’d always pay attention to detail. She could feel him harden underneath her thigh, I guess he really did wait for me she couldn’t help but think. 

By her surprise, he picked her up, carrying her down the hall “first door on the left” she whispered. He feels the wall with his one hand while keeping the other wrapped around her waist. He practically fell into her room, stumbling to her bed, placing her gently down. Comfortable, she felt her body relax “is this okay?” He asked pulling his head back to look at her. She nodded with a smile reaching up to his lips again, Natasha grabbed at the hem his shirt, he pulled away from her embrace to take it off. Natasha reached one hand to grab his ass, indulging in reality that she had been yearning for. She tugged at his belt finding herself being greedy, he looked at her then leaned in for a steamy kiss. “‘I’m going to enjoy you first” he said with a grin. 

He brushed his lips against her neck, licking and sucking as he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off urgently. He backs up slowly to lower himself to the floor kissing her inner thigh as he does so, she watched him press his lips to every scar, bruise or blemish she had. Anxiously she tugged her underwear off her legs and flung them across the room. He placed the tip of his tongue on her clit taunting her, she reached for his hand, intertwining them. He’d always be home for her but it would be a long time before she admitted that to him. As he picked up his pace, she thought to herself how content she would be if he was her future, finally. “I’ve missed you too” She lets out in a gasp relaxing her body as his tongue glides over her clit, He squeezes her hand in response. Natasha had often pictured this moment, knowing how close he paid attention to her needs. 

When he put a finger inside of her, she gasped, pushing her close to the edge. He groaned when she swayed her hips moving her clit against his tongue, her back arched. She felt herself tighten around his finger, he pushed her effortlessly to unfold as he gently pushed into her, brushing his knuckles against her ass. As she came, her body tensed, her eyes rolled back, her breath was short as her nails dug into the back of his hand. 

Her body began to relax, she softly moaned his name when he kissed her inner thigh once more before lifting up to look at her. His forehead beaded with sweat, his eyes were dark he wiped his free forearm over his forehead. She tugged at his hand, he crawled back onto the bed to hover over her. They admired one another before they joined their lips for another kiss. She reached, pulling her shirt off as he kicked off his jeans and underwear before they embraced one another again. He clung to her, close and tight, his one hand on her hip with the other on the side of her face. She tasted herself on her tongue, his scruff still wet with her cum.

She flipped them over, straddling him once more, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. Natasha wet her other hand with her saliva, lubricating his cock before she slid herself onto him. She placed her hand on his chest, riding him slowly, closing her eyes with her head pulled back. “Fuck” Bruce exclaimed, he reached to seize a hand on her hip as she fucked him. She bit her lip as she picked up the pace, keeping him at a distance from her affection. He grabbed her other hip, sitting up positioning himself more intimately, Bruce crossed legs underneath her ass. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist for support, pressing kisses in between her breasts. 

She heard some light rummaging but was unbothered until she squirmed when she felt a vibration on her sensitive clit. He had opened her side table finding her bullet vibrator. He smiled at her, returning to her breasts, “condoms might be expired” she whispered. Knowing that’s why he went in her drawer, to look for protection “you took too long” she added. He gave up reaching for the box of tissues instead. Natasha let herself get lost in his multiple forms of stimulation, she found it impressive.

Ecstasy, as she felt herself tighten around his cock, Bruce took her hand that was on his chest sucked on her index finger. She smirked, thinking of all the times she had used her vibrator to think of Bruce. Imagining him inside her, fantasizing of his tongue, feeling it brush against her index finger now. This time she cried out as she came, her thighs shook, her moans echoed throughout the compound halls. He let her finger go, pressing kisses across her chest as her breathing evened. 

Gradually he pushed her forward, laying her on her back, she stretched, placing her legs on his shoulders. Nat reached clinging her hand to his ass, pulling him into her deeper, pushing him to finish. She nipped at his jaw, egging him on as he thrust into her. 

He grabbed the wad of tissues she watched his brow furrowed pulling himself out of her. “Natasha” he moaned her name, gasping as he placed his head on her stomach. Panting, trying to catch his breath, she reached to run her hand through his hair. She stayed still watching him slow his breathing, eventually, he lifted his head up.

He moved her legs off his shoulder, throwing his wad of used tissues at the trash across the room. They both readjusted on the bed, sharing her pillow with their naked bodies underneath her sheets. They looked at each other, Natasha was taken back with such long anticipation they had finally gotten a reunion. She leaned in, kissing him gently, taking a moment to enjoy his lips, she pulled back holding their foreheads together. 

Bruce spoke up “I’m not going anywhere, Nat” he said with an unyielding tone, reassuring her that he won’t leave her side again and that he won't leave her like this. She bit her lip, not knowing if it was their recent exchange of elation but she felt that she could open up. Natasha felt comfortable, remembering the man that she trusted so easily all those years ago. Forgiving him for leaving, she truly understood and knew that he wasn't going anywhere. 

“Bruce, I grew up with no one, then I got this.. Family and now..” she stopped herself. Most people had fluffy pillow talks after sex but then again they were born into a life different than most people. She moved closer to him placing her head on his bicep, he pulled her into him with his arm across her back. Natasha felt her shoulders seize in relief from the weight of half the universe. For once, she thought, someone who can protect me.

“You and me Nat, we're gonna bring them home” he exclaims kissing her on the forehead. Bruce ran his fingertips up and down her spine comforting her, there were many things she wanted to say but for now, she rested In his arms. She felt herself returning back to that woman she was before he had left, it would take a lot but she knew he could bring her back.

Not enough time had passed before her stomach grumbled in between the two of them. He chuckled against her hair “I’ll go find something for us” he whispered. “I’ll watch you try” she countered with a grin, he'd always manage to find something for them. Too many nights of random dinners they shared at the tower when it was just the two of them and Tony forgot to order groceries. 

They both let go of their embrace, she grabbed his shirt before he could, forcing him to walk around shirtless. They stepped out down the hall, Natasha leads him with her hand in his, Bruce trailed behind her until she stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Scott!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this mended some hearts after the disaster that was endgame.


End file.
